Hurting Harry
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Hermione Granger is annoyed how Harry Potter constantly flouts the rules. Daphne Greengrass is betrothed to Harry Potter, but he doesn't notice her. Delphini Riddle hates the Boy-Who-Lived, all because he killed her father as a baby. Together the three of them do something that will get their revenge on him following the announcement of him being a TriWizard Entrant...


Title **Hurting Harry / / /** Rating **M**

Summary **Hermione Granger is annoyed how Harry Potter constantly flouts the rules. Daphne Greengrass is betrothed to Harry Potter, but he doesn't notice her. Delphini Riddle hates the Boy-Who-Lived, all because he killed her father as a baby. Together the three of them** **do something that will get their revenge on him following the announcement of him being a TriWizard Entrant...**

Warnings **Contains swearing, mentions of** **rape and suicide**

A/N _For the purposes of this story, Delphini Riddle is born in October 1979…_

-Hurting Harry-

 _ **Room of Requirements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **November 1994**_

Hermione Granger was sat on the bed that the Room of Requirement had set up for her to sleep in, in tears. She could not believe what she, along with Slytherin Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass and fellow year mate, Delphini Riddle, had done, how brutal they had been, even though at the time, she thought her actions had been justified.

She looked into the main room that had been part of the apartment that the Room of Requirement had made to see the one person who she had, even though he had gotten his House in trouble, been friends with, laying on a table, a mask over his face which prohibited him from seeing what was happening to him, his hands tied to the table legs, his body broken over what the three females had done to him.

As she crept over to him, forgetting that the strap-on that she had worn when she had brutally attacked his anal passage after she had made him release himself into her was still on, she saw him shrivel up into a ball, hearing the sobs coming from the Boy-Who-Lived.

Watching as Daphne and Delphini had come into the main room, she noticed that the two of them looked the worse for wear, especially Daphne, who had wanted revenge on Harry, claiming that he had been betrothed to her, but he had been ignoring her. Delphini, on the other hand, only wanted this to happen to Harry Potter because of his actions as a baby, killing her father, Lord Voldemort, forcing her to have to live with her Blood Traitor of an Aunt, Andromeda Tonks, her mother being sentenced to Azkaban and her other aunt, Narcissa Malfoy, being murdered by her husband.

"Father is going to kill me!" Daphne said, the realisation of her actions towards her betrothed sinking in. "He is going to kill me because I know that he told me that I need to remain a virgin until my wedding day, otherwise both the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass would be unable to continue."

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Because a wizard can only get a witch pregnant the first time if she was a virgin." Daphne answered. "It's because witches magic only allows the one who took her virginity to get her pregnant!"

"That means that if I ever want to have children, I must do it with Potter? If ever my father came alive, like Draco says he will as the Dark Marks on both Lucius and Professor Snape are getting darker, I'm going to have to reproduce with his worst enemy!" Delphini said, shocked at the realisation. "I blame you Granger. You are the one that suggested retribution against Potter."

"Grangers fault? She wasn't the one who suggested putting him under the Imperius Curse, one as strong as the Dark Lord, meaning even he could not fight it, and making him fuck us seven ways to Sunday." Daphne said, annoyed with her friend. "I am going to hand myself into the Headmaster, admit that I raped Potter, but I'm not going to name names, not unless you two hand yourself in as well."

"No. You and Granger are not going to take the fall. I'm going to Obliviate Potter so he won't remember anything." Delphini said to the pair, knowing that she would just remove her own involvement, intent on incriminating the other two by leaving an anonymous note under the door of the person who was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, her father's most loyal servant, Barty Crouch Junior, who was disguised as famed Auror, Alastor Moody.

As Hermione and Daphne nodded in agreement, Delphini raised her wand to Obliviate Harry when she was hit by a pair of stunners from behind, Hermione and Daphne both casting them at the daughter of the Dark Lord.

As Hermione saw her best friend, the person she had raped, starting to cry, she knew that, despite him flouting the rules all of the time, causing Gryffindor to lose points, she remembered how he had admitted to her before she had stunned him and took him to the Room of Requirements that he had sworn on his magic that he had not entered the TriWizard Tournament for one reason and one reason, he had been in love with her, and that he didn't want her to see him go through something else that was dangerous.

Rushing to the bathroom that the Room had manufactured, she fell to the round, promptly vomiting into the toilet.

As she took Daphne and the unconscious Delphini to Professor McGonagall, to confess to their crime, she didn't expect that it would be the last time that any of them would see Harry alive, the next time they would see him would be in the entrance hall, his head having been blasted off his shoulders, the result of turning his wand on himself.

-Hurting Harry-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **070 / / /** **Publish Date** **04/02/2017**


End file.
